Welcome to Your Father's World
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Jessica Michaels thought that her father didn't care for her, until her mother sends her on the road with him. Will there be trouble on the road or will there be nothing wrong? Suck at summaries. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Your Father's World

By: STPL

**Summary: Shawn Michaels daughter joins him on the road to keep herself out of trouble. His wife Sapphire thinks it is a great idea that her daughter goes on the road with Shawn to learn the difference between the life in Pittsburgh and the life out on the road. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Sapphire and Jessica. No one else.**

**Warnings: There will be strong language and there will also be drug use in this by the main character Jessica. **

**Other Notes: There will be poles through out the story such as who Jessica will be paired off with in this story. I haven't really made a choice yet of who will be with during this story. I don't want to make Jessica a Mary-sue like in my past stories unless it would be a good idea at the time. **

**Character Profiles:**

**Sapphire Michaels**

**Age: 40**

**Hair: Black  
**

**Eyes: Green**

**Jessica Michaels**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Dirty Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue green**

Chapter 1: She's Gone Again

Shawn had never been close with his 19 year old daughter because he was always on the road and he had his first marriage fail to Sapphire and leaving her with a wild 19 year old was not what he wanted to do. He divorced Rebbecca to be with Sapphire once again. He was worried about his daughter being in trouble with the law like she was in the past. She was already convicted of underage drinking and wasn't put away for it just yet. He was on the phone with Sapphire checking up on them since he was on the road again.

"_Shawn she's at it again. She doesn't listen to me." Said Sapphire choking on tears. She too was worried about their daughter. "She is going to kill herself if she's not careful."_

"She's at it again? Sapphire I thought that she was being good?"

"_No, Shawn she left with that boyfriend of hers. She isn't safe with him. He beats her because he is a drunk."  
_

"She is still with him?"

"_Yes." Sapphire said nodding her head knowing that her husband couldn't see her nodding her head. "Shawn I also got something to tell you."_

"What is that baby?"

"_Shawn Jessie doesn't know about this just yet because then she would kill me. Shawn I think I might be pregnant."_

"How late are you?"

"_Three weeks Shawn. I am three weeks late."_

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "So you're pregnant."

"_Yes, I want Jessie safe. That's why I feel like she should go with you before she does anything stupid. She has already done enough stupid stuff."  
_

"I will take her on the road with me." Shawn said showing concern for his wife and unborn child. "Promise me to take care of yourself."

"_I promise you that Shawn. I will take care of myself and the baby."_

"Good I cannot lose you or the baby. Take care. I will make sure that Jessie learns her lesson."

"_Thank you Shawn. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Some where in Pittsburgh...

Jessica put her jeans and shirt back on. "Baby I should get going. Tonight was wonderful."

Dan looked up at his girlfriend. "Well you are the whore in this town."

Jessica glared at him. "I am not."

"Doug said he slept with you."

"No, I would never do that."

"Yes, you would. I know you would."

"Fuck you Dan. This relationship is over with."

"You are the sexy boys daughter and you are following the same path as he did."

"Screw you Dan." Jessica said grabbing her purse as she left the room. She walked down the hall and slammed the door on her way out. She let out a groan as she walked down the street her high heeled knee high boots clanking on the ground. "Stupid bastard. I would never cheat on him. Damn him to hell. HE deserves everything that he gets. I don't care what happens to him now." She said as she walked down the street that her home was on. "Fuck him." She muttered as she walked up the stairs to her house and went inside. "I am home mom."

Sapphire looked up. "Honey get your bags packed."

"Why?"

"Because your father is taking you on the road with him."

"What? I haven't heard from him since the last time that he took me on the road with him and that was in 2002."

"I am sure Shawn had a perfectly good reason behind it."

"Sure mom. He just hates me because I am his bastard daughter. Born out of wed lock."

"We were engaged." Sapphire stated as she looked at her nineteen year old daughter who looked a lot like Shawn more than she cared to admit. She missed Shawn and she knew that him coming here to get their only daughter was going to be a hard task for him to talk to her and try to reason with her after all of these years being away.

Jessica sighed. "Why would I want to be on the road with him again. He and Hunter cause problems all of the time."

"They are DX my dear. They do random things all of the time. You know this." Sapphire said trying to reason with her daughter.

"Mother you were part of DX when they were running in the 90's. Why should I trust dad and his partner in crime Hunter?"

"Dear don't make assumptions. I know that you hate the fact that your father is as troublesome as you are. You will soon learn why he does it. I still don't know why you do it."

Jessica let out a sigh. "Fine. I am as rebellious as dad is I suppose. I guess things never do change for the Michaels. I guess I am right about that."

"Well tend to one your father would want you to be part of DX since you like causing trouble. Please I am asking you this once please don't cause heartache for me."

Jessica tilted her head to the side. "Why is that mother?"

"Because I just told your father before you came home that I am going to have a child."

Jessica's eyes went wide. "How long have you known?"

"Not that long."

Jessica slumped into a chair that wasn't far beside her. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't know and now I am sure of it."

Jessica ran a hand through her hair. "I am sorry that I worried you mother."

"Just don't ever do it again." Sapphire said sitting down next to her daughter. "You are my only child as of right now. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, mom it will never happen again."

"I know that you tend to keep your promises baby girl."

Jessica nodded her head. "That's very much correct."

Detroit Michigan

Shawn paced around back and forth in his hotel room that he shared with Hunter.

"Shawn you are giving me a headache. What's the matter man?"

"My wife..."

"Sapphire what's wrong with Sapphire. Please don't tell me that the two of you are getting divorced again." Hunter exclaimed.

Shawn looked at his friend. "No, why would you think the worst? Sapphire and I aren't divorcing. She told me that we never would divorce again. She's wanting me to take my daughter on the road."

"You mean Jessica?" Hunter asked sitting up in his chair looking at his best friend with wide eyes. "She is coming on the road with you?"

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah turns out that she has a knack for causing trouble for Sapphire. I kind of figured we could use her in DX if we wanted to."

"Knack for causing trouble? Well that is a good thing." Said Hunter with a smirk. "I am sure that she will fit in with DX well then."

Shawn chuckled knowing that his daughter fully well enough that she would do such a thing. Cause problems for superstars that didn't deserve title shots or even that deserved to be in the ring. "Yeah she would fit in just fine."

"Yes, she would she be coming with you on the road?"

"On the road with me? I think Sapphire said soon." Shawn said rubbing his temples.

"Well pick her up soon."

"Man she is in Pittsburgh. Probably causing trouble there still."

"Well we won't be in Pittsburgh until Armageddon."

"I know I should be there to get her before that." Shawn said rubbing the stubble on his face and collapsing into a chair beside Hunter. "I think she might hate me after the last stunt that was pulled."

"What happened last time Shawn was in the past. That was when you were still fighting with me."

Shawn sighed. "I know... it just makes me feel horrible that I wasn't really close with Jessie."

"Shawn the past is the past. There is nothing that you are going to do to really change that." Hunter said standing up. "Besides you got a lot on your plate right now. You need your daughter to trust you more than anything in the world. She needs her daddy for only being a young adult who doesn't know what she is doing in life. She needs to know that her daddy is going to help her out when she has a problem. She might go to me or Ric for help, but she knows that she needs your help most of all."

Shawn sighed. "I just don't know how to deal with a nineteen year old girl. She knows that the path that she had chosen all those years ago is really going to catch up with her." Shawn's phone began to ring. He picked it up and noticed that it was Jessica calling him. Shawn quickly looked up at Hunter. "It's Jessie."

"Talk to her."

Shawn picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_I hear that you are coming to get me dad." Said Jessica's voice that was rather labored in breathing because she was busy packing up a suitcase of clothes. "When did you plan on telling me this?"_

"I was going to let your mother tell you that." Shawn said taking a deep breath.

"_Well just be lucky that my life here is over with Dan."_

"You broke up with him?"

"_Yes, I sure the hell did. He called me a slut. So I left him like a ton of bricks. He doesn't deserve me. I know I deserve better than that." Jessica said with a sigh. "I guess you were right about him and that dad. I thank you for that. You never cease to amaze me." She laughed a little laugh. "I suppose I should thank you for more than just that dad. I want to thank you for getting me out of here when you can. I know Dan will come and find me." _

"I will make sure I am there tomorrow afternoon then to get you Jessie. No man is going to hurt my baby girl."

_Jessica smiled knowing that her dad couldn't see her smile, but she knew that he did care for her a lot by coming and getting her before things really did get out of hand with her ex-boyfriend. "Thanks daddy. Daddy..."_

"Yes, baby girl?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too baby girl. Now you go and get some rest and I will be there to get you in the afternoon."

"_Bye daddy."_

"Bye baby girl." Shawn hung up his phone and looked at Hunter. "This is going to be hard to see her Hunter."

"I am sure it is Shawn."

Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Jessica finished putting some of her favorite tops into the suitcase that sat on her bed. She wondered what her father was really thinking when he was on the phone with her. Was he happy to hear from her? Was he going to be happy to see her when he got there in the afternoon to get her out of there before Dan decided to hurt her more than she already was hurt by him? Did her father regret leaving her for all of these years not knowing that she turned out just like him in the end. Did her father know that she was like him when she started dating Dan? Did he know that she wasn't a virgin and wasn't clean of drugs? Would he yell at her when he saw her? Those were the questions she was wondering while packing a simple suitcase to head on the road with her father.

Jessica put the suitcase down on the floor and she sat down on her bed. Her blue green eyes welled up with tears. What if Shawn hated her when he saw her. She wasn't the same little girl that he saw in 2002. It was five years since he saw her last and she wasn't the same from five years ago. Her hair had gotten longer and was a vibrant shade of gold now from being out in the sun. Her skin was pale in the past, now she was tanned, but not overly tanned like some of the girls that liked to fake bake, she wasn't as big as she use to be, she was now deathly thin, but not anorexic like a few girls in her school., and under her eyes were dark circles from not getting sleep like she should have when she was out every night on the town being with Dan when they were together.

Jessica let out a sigh as she leaned back on her bed. What would tomorrow bring to her. Other than her father and seeing his partner in crime again Hunter, she had nothing else to really look forward to seeing. She knew that her father worked with some handsome men, but how was that going to change her outlook on men since she was with Dan for so long. She had no idea what would become of her. She knew that the drug use would have to stop while she was around her father, not only around her father, but her mother too, who was now pregnant with her father's second child in their marriage. Sure she had no problem with not being an only child her father and mother's marriage, it was so much better than being half-sister to Cameron and Cheyenne. She loved those two just didn't like Rebbecca who wasn't that much older than she was. All she knew that her father had made a mistake by letting her mother go so many years ago.

Jessica shot up and looked out the window. "God please let my father love me for what I am now. Not who I was in the past. I don't want to give him his hopes up." She laid back down hoping that her father would still love her, even though that she had abused drugs in her past. Her phone began to ring. She slowly picked it up to see the name of Ric Flair. She quickly picked up her phone. "Hello Uncle Ric." She said with a smile on her face knowing fully well that Ric couldn't see her smiling.

"_I heard that you were coming on the road."_

"You heard from dad didn't you?"

"_He's right here with me. He told me because he thought that you and I could talk about things."_

"What kind of things Uncle Ric?"

"_About what you did during the last few years. Honey you know that I care for you and that."_

"I know that Uncle Ric."

"_Then why are you hurting yourself? Taking drugs? Are you doing them just not to feel anything?"_

"Uncle Ric. Please... dad doesn't know about this just yet."

"_And why doesn't he?"_

"Dad wouldn't approve of it. I know that he won't because he isn't that understanding as you are Ric."

"_What kind of drugs have you used Jessie? I want to know." Said Ric becoming more and more concerned for his adopted niece. "I care so much about you. I just don't want to see you in a casket and bury you in the ground."  
_

"I know Uncle Ric. I know... I quit the drugs."

"_You quit heroin?"_

"Yes."

"_What about crack cocaine?"_

"Yes."

"_Any other drugs I should know about?"_

"No... I was only on those."

"_When you get here I want to see you."_

"I understand Uncle Ric."

"_You better be as pretty as I remember you."  
_

Jessica laughed. "You wheeling, dealing, styling, and profiling wooing guy. I knew that you were going to say that."

"_Yes, I haven't changed that much Jessie."  
_

"I know that Uncle Ric. I haven't changed that much." Jessica said lying to him. She hated lying to people, but it was the only way to make sure that she didn't get into a lot of trouble on the phone with him. She only had lied to Ric once before and her got bright red faced mad with her.

"_Don't do anything stupid when you get here."_

"I promise you Uncle Ric. I won't ever do the drugs again."

"_You didn't do anything else to harm yourself did you?"_

"No of course not." She lied again pulling on the sleeves of her shirt covering a few scars that were visible on her arms.

"_Alright I will let you get some rest."_

"Night."

"_Night."_

Jessica hung up her phone. She let out a little sigh. "Too bad Uncle Ric doesn't really know what is going on with me." She shook her head. "Poor Uncle Ric. He's getting up there in years. He doesn't need this shit from me. He is going to be retiring from wrestling and I don't want to be the cause behind it all." Jessica laid down on her bed and put her phone on the table. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come to her soon. She had lied more than once today. She lied to her Uncle Ric who was not really her uncle, but he saw her as his niece. She had lied to her father about not being on drugs and Ric knew about the drugs because countless occasions she had told him that she was on big time drugs because she didn't really want to feel any pain that Dan had given to her over the past few years. She had no choice, but to lie about things that were going on around her.

Downstairs

Sapphire looked up at the ceiling that was below her daughter's room and she let out a sigh. She hoped that letting Jessica go with Shawn was going to be a good experience for traveling on the road. She remembered when she was younger and on the road with Shawn and how much trouble that she and he were together. She let out a sigh and shook her head as she put her hand on her stomach. It wouldn't be none too long now before she would start gaining weight. She was pregnant and there was no way that she was really going to stop it really. She had no choice but to let it slide and her daughter was going to let it slide for now until it came time for her not being able to do as much stuff as she use to. She just needed some time to herself. She just hoped that her daughter was going to be as safe as possible on the road. She wanted Jessica to be as safe as she could be even on the road.

**That is the end of chapter one. Please will you tell me what you think about it. If there is any ideas that you have to help me any it would be greatly appreciated and you shall get credit for it. I will have a poll up soon for Jessica's pairing for her boyfriend. I will let you know when it is up in the next chapter. Please don't flame me this is my first wrestling fanfic in a long time and I am back to writing what I am use to writing the best stories for. Oh and feel free to ask me if you want to add something that would give a twist to the story. If there is any good ideas out there you will get credit once again. Sorry babbling on here. Lol. Well enjoy. Please review. Thanks.**

**Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady**


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
